Le Volatil Destin d'une Union
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Sheldon est en proie au stress. Sa vie risque d'être complètement bouleversée par un heureux évènement. One-shot. SHAMY.


**Titre** : Le Volatil Destin d'une Union

**Personnages **: Sheldon et Amy

**Résumé** : Sheldon est en proie au stress. Sa vie risque d'être complètement bouleversée par un heureux évènement. SHAMY.

**Rated **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter afin de créer une histoire originale.

**NB **: J'ai décidé de publier cette histoire en dehors de mon recueil de fanfictions sur TBBT. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'incorporer des histoires Shamy dans ce recueil. Les histoires sur mon couple préféré seront donc publiées à part. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'écrirai une fanfiction plus longue sur ce couple tellement intéressant.

* * *

**Le Volatil Destin d'une Union**

Ses longs doigts fins tripotaient nerveusement les plis de son pantalon en velours brun. D'un geste mécanique, il traçait des sillages dans le tissu. Il avait légèrement la nausée et sentait de dégoûtantes gouttes de sueur perler dans son dos, sous son t-shirt Green Lantern. Ce mélange d'eau, de minéraux, de lactate et d'urée le fit frissonner.

_Seigneur, que lui arrivait-il ?_

Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal de toute son existence. Même lorsqu'il avait dû choisir entre la Playstation 3 et l'Xbox 360, il n'avait pas ressenti autant de pression. Et Dieu savait à quel point le choix avait été difficile… Il n'avait pas réussi à manger pendant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi la sortie de ces consoles. Il déglutit difficilement et leva les yeux au plafond.

Ici, la situation était différente et encore plus complexe.

Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette hécatombe qui lui tombait dessus. Dans un premier temps, il avait été transporté de joie, puis, peu à peu, les conséquences avaient éclaté au grand jour. Désormais, il n'était plus seul au monde et avait de grandes responsabilités.

Il comprenait enfin cette sage parole de l'oncle Ben de Spiderman : « _Un grand pouvoir entraîne de grandes responsabilités_ ».

Il avait entre les mains le pouvoir de la vie et se devait de la préserver. Pensif, il se tourna vers Amy. Tous deux allaient devoir faire des sacrifices. Enfin, bien entendu, Amy plus que lui. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas gaspiller trop de son précieux temps : ses recherches, ses consoles et son personnage sur WoW restaient une priorité.

Cependant, il ferait tout de même l'effort de s'occuper de _leur_ éducation afin qu'_ils_ lui ressemblent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser des crétins porter ton nom. Amy s'occuperait de les chérir et de les nourrir. Après tout, c'était son rôle de femme et elle s'occupait déjà parfaitement bien des singes de son labo. A cette pensée, il fronça aussitôt les sourcils :

-Ne leur donne jamais de cigarettes, Amy, s'insurgea brusquement Sheldon en lançant un regard horrifié à sa petite-amie.

-Pourquoi ferai-je cela ? demanda Amy sans sourciller.

-Pour disséquer leurs cerveaux et regarder les effets de la nicotine sur leurs cellules nerveuses, expliqua Sheldon, passablement énervé qu'elle joue ainsi les ignorantes.

-Je ne fais ça qu'aux singes de mon labo, Sheldon, répondit calmement la jeune femme.

Toujours méfiant, Sheldon la dévisagea un instant puis soupira bruyamment. Il était ridicule de l'accuser ainsi. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais essayé de faire fumer Penny ou Howard, véritables intermédiaires entre le singe et l'humain. Pourquoi étendrait-elle maintenant ses recherches à une race supérieure ? Il passa une main sur son visage et se frotta les tempes. Il se sentait perdu. Il avait envie de prendre un train et de ne jamais plus revenir. Oui, vivre dans un train semblait être une option parfaitement envisageable…

-Tu as déjà acheté de la nourriture pour eux ? s'enquit alors Amy, le tirant de ses pensées moroses.

Sheldon fit rouler ses pupilles marron dans leurs orbites et soupira de nouveau.

-Bien entendu ! répondit-il avec véhémence.

Il avait déjà acheté le nécessaire sur Amazon et planifié de nouvelles routines. Tout était prêt pour leur arrivée. Tout. _Sauf lui_. En effet, il arrivait à peine à prononcer le mot. Même le formuler mentalement était douloureux et étrange.

_Père._

Il allait devenir _père_. Et pas d'un seul petit, _non_, mais de quadruplés. La nature réservait toujours des surprises, mais celle-ci ressemblait vaguement à une mauvaise blague. Son estomac se retourna et un vertige le prit. Allait-il être capable de les protéger et d'être un bon père ? Allait-il pouvoir recréer avec eux l'équipe originelle des _Avengers_ de Stan Lee ? Les sexes concorderaient-ils avec les différents personnages du comic ?

Toutes ces questions le tourmentaient et ne cessaient de le hanter.

Pourtant, la fin était proche. L'appartement serait bientôt plein de cris et d'agitation. Ce lieu calme deviendrait bientôt une nurserie bruyante et odorante. Sheldon avait déjà pris le temps de réécrire les termes du contrat afin d'inclure les nouveaux locataires. Mais Léonard - _quel ignare_ - avait catégoriquement refusé de « _se faire avoir pour la deuxième fois_ ». Son couard de colocataire avait battu en retraite chez Penny.

Sheldon pensa amèrement qu'il était peut-être encore en train de s'accoupler. A force, il risquait également de connaître la même débâcle que lui, Sheldon Lee Cooper. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on laissait une femelle entrer dans sa vie. Il soupira de plus belle et croisa les bras.

Cependant, il devait admettre que, malgré sa colère actuelle, il ne se voyait pas vivre sans son ami qui lui servait également de chauffeur et de compagnie. Son refus était donc un problème de plus, un stress supplémentaire qui s'ajoutait à la longue liste de ses appréhensions. La situation présente dépassait presque son horreur à l'idée de voir arriver les nouveaux épisodes de Star Wars produits par Disney. Mickey allait-il devenir un Jedi ? La Princesse Raiponce allait-elle combattre un Maître Sith ? Cruella d'Enfer allait-elle tenter de voler cent-et-un Wookies ? Il se crispa aussitôt sur sa place chérie et blêmit en pensant au futur sombre et privé d'espoirs qui s'annonçait.

La voix d'Amy le tira de ses atroces considérations :

-Au fait… Où comptes-tu les élever ? demanda-t-elle tout en ajustant ses larges lunettes.

-Ici. Dans l'appartement, répondit-il simplement.

Amy le dévisagea un instant et entrouvrit la bouche. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, lança un regard circulaire à la pièce, puis reporta son attention vers son compagnon.

-Tu n'as pas pris de cage ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je ne vais pas enfermer mes enfants ! s'indigna le jeune homme en se trémoussant sur le canapé.

Il sentit une vague de chaleur monter dans ses joues et les colorer d'un rouge vif. Il jaugea un instant Amy, les yeux étincelants de colère. Sa compagne ne cilla pas et articula lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant :

-Ce ne sont pas tes enfants, Sheldon.

-Menteuse ! Mère indigne ! s'insurgea-t-il d'une voix aigüe.

-Sheldon, ce sont des œufs. Des œufs de geai bleu, expliqua-t-elle de manière imperturbable.

-Lovey Dovey était une bien meilleure mère que toi ! geignit-il en se penchant vers la table basse.

Au milieu de celle-ci trônait un nid de paille dans lequel reposaient quatre petits œufs tachetés d'éclats bleus. Une lampe chauffante jetait une lumière orangée sur les minuscules petits êtres. Sheldon lança un regard attendri et désolé vers sa progéniture.

-Une meilleure mère ? Elle a abandonné ses œufs dans l'appartement, soupira Amy, lasse du comportement de son compagnon.

-Elle les a abandonnés _libres_ dans l'appartement. Toi, tu veux les mettre dans des cages ! Et tu vas leur donner des cigarettes pour tes maudites expériences de biologiste, l'accusa-t-il tout en observant avec attention les petites coquilles.

« _Les biologistes ne sont que des scientifiques avortés, de toute manière_ », ronchonna-t-il en lui-même. D'un geste précis, il ajusta la position d'un œuf pour se calmer. En ce moment, il n'avait pas besoin des commentaires déplacés de sa petite-amie : s'occuper de quatre oisillons lui suffisait amplement.

-Tu te rends compte qu'ils vont laisser leurs fientes partout ? renchérit Amy en posant ses mains sur sa jupe droite qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux.

-Léonard essuiera tout ça. C'est noté dans notre nouveau contrat, lui assura-t-il sans préciser que son colocataire avait refusé de ratifier le tas de feuilles.

-Ils laisseront aussi des déjections sur ta place, Sheldon, murmura la jeune femme en le regardant par-dessus le cadre de ses lunettes.

-Non, ils n'oseraient pas, répondit le docteur d'une voix blanche et légèrement tremblante.

-Tu sais très bien que leurs fientes s'étaleront sur le cuir tendre et délicat de ton canapé, affirma-t-elle en regardant le nid.

Sheldon frissonna d'horreur et de dégoût. Malgré lui, il se racrapota sur sa chère place et posa ses mains sur le cuir parfait et tellement confortable. Il secoua un peu la tête, tout en lançant un regard terrifié aux œufs.

Sa place. Sa _pauvre_ place.

-Piafs de l'enfer, siffla-t-il brusquement en direction de ces maudits oiseaux.

Il lança un regard apeuré à sa compagne.

-Débarrasses-toi de ces choses ! lui ordonna-t-il d'un geste de la main.

-Tu veux te débarrasser de tes enfants ? demanda la jeune femme, perplexe.

-Ce sont des oiseaux, des _Cyanocittae cristatae_, Amy, pas mes enfants. Nos enfants seront humains. Tu es neurobiologiste, tu devrais le savoir, lui lança-t-il sur un ton supérieur.

Amy lui lança un regard surpris, puis rougit un peu. D'un geste nerveux, elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux et l'entortilla autour de son index. Ses yeux étaient un peu fuyants et brillants. Un sourire s'esquissait malgré elle sur ses lèvres fines. Elle semblait chercher ses mots, mais aucun son n'arrivait à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Sheldon l'observa un instant sans comprendre son trouble. La jeune femme semblait prise d'une soudaine crise de panique ou d'asthme. Ou peut-être souffrait-elle d'une maladie respiratoire quelconque. Le docteur ne pouvait le déterminer avec certitude.

Après de longues secondes, Amy arriva enfin à articuler.

-Nos enfants ? Tu veux avoir des enfants avec moi ? demanda-t-elle timidement d'une voix enrouée.

-Bien sûr. Tes gènes me paraissent tout à fait convenables et ta compagnie est agréable. Un jour, tu porteras mes enfants, affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais elle ne parvint pas à produire le moindre son. Sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion et son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Son compagnon ne lui avait jamais fait une aussi belle déclaration… La voix du jeune homme la tira de sa stupeur.

-Mais si jamais je vois nos enfants fumer, je saurai directement que ça vient de tes stupides expériences. Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire des tests sur eux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Il renifla avec dédain, puis regarda les œufs posés sur la table basse.

-Maintenant, éloigne ces suppôts de Satan de moi ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

_Fin._

* * *

_Cette fanfiction est inspirée de l'épisode 5x09 (« The Ornithophobia Diffusion ») dans lequel Sheldon reçoit la visite de Lovey Dovey, un geai bleu qui lui laisse un nid. Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de cet épisode, je vous conseille de taper « Sheldon Lovey Dovey » ou « Sheldon I'm going to be a mommy » sur Youtube._

___Explication du titre : Ce titre peut paraître étrange au premier abord. J'ai bien entendu voulu faire un jeu de mots incroyablement pourri avec l'adjectif "volatil". Aussi, pour copier les titres de la série, j'ai une fois de plus terminé mon titre par un mot finissant par "on". Enfin, je comptais également montrer le futur incertain de la relation Shamy, suite à cette "immense" épreuve (oui, l'arrivée de quadruplés, c'est pas facile à digérer pour ce pauvre docteur Cooper). _

_J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu. Je m'excuse s'il reste quelques fautes. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce petit texte. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !_


End file.
